


Real Men Wear Pink

by J (j_writes)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone who isn't an astonishing color of pink gets to leave the tub right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Men Wear Pink

The shower's running when Ray gets home.

Normally, there are rules, because that's what living with Fraser does to you. It makes you follow _rules_. About stupid stuff, like who does the dishes, and who buys the toilet paper, and who takes Dief for walks on Saturday mornings. But Ray's pretty sure that when a guy's been in an explosion in a cotton candy factory, he gets to throw the _who gets the shower after work_ rule right out the window.

So he strips in the bedroom and tosses his sticky clothes out onto the kitchen floor so they don't get stuck to the carpet. Maybe Fraser knows some kind of crazy Mountie trick that can get pink goo out of expensive clothes, but he kinda doubts it. Chances are, his pants are going to end up going out with the trash in the morning. And you'd better believe that the Chicago PD isn't going to reimburse him one goddamn cent for them either.

"Hey, Benny?" he calls, pushing open the bathroom door, and he's going to ask him about maybe getting his clothes clean, and he's going to ask him to get out of the shower, or to at least let Ray join him, but all he ends up asking is "Hnnnngh?" because Fraser's leaning back against the wall under the hot spray, gasping for breath as Kowalski sucks his cock.

Fraser lifts his head to look at Ray, and one hand tugs at Kowalski's hair, trying to signal him to stop, but Kowalski, he's going to town, he's having a goddamn blast, and he doesn't want to stop. So he just keeps going, and Fraser keeps looking at Ray, and Ray's leaning back on the doorframe, hanging onto it like _he's_ the one getting blown.

"Ray. _Ray_ ," Fraser gasps, and he comes with his eyes open, tightening his fingers in Kowalski's hair so hard it's got to hurt.

Kowalski licks him clean and tips back on his heels, turning to give Ray a grin that says he knew he was there the whole time, and didn't he give him one hell of a show? Then the grin gets wider, and Kowalski's falling on his ass in the tub, laughing hysterically, and Fraser's giggling… _giggling_ …even though he looks fucked out and ready to fall over, and Ray can't for the life of him figure out what's so goddamn funny.

"Jesus, Vecchio," Kowalski says from the floor of the tub, one hand wrapping around Fraser's knee to keep himself from sliding around too much, "what'd you do, take a bath in Pepto-Bismol?"

Ray suddenly remembers why he came into the bathroom in the first place.

"That really is…quite an astonishing color of pink, Ray," Fraser tells him through a very unMountielike smirk.

"Ok, that's it," Ray says, waving his arm at the door. "Everyone who isn't an astonishing color of pink gets to leave the tub right now." Fraser obediently steps out onto the bathmat and wraps a towel around his waist, but Kowalski stays where he is on the floor of the tub, tipping his head back to soak his hair in the spray. Ray climbs in and stands over him, letting pink water drip onto his legs, and that gets Kowalski to his feet pretty damn fast.

"Out," Ray tells him, giving him a push towards the other end of the tub.

"You sure you don't need some help, there?" he asks, reaching out to scrub a hand across the top of Ray's head. Ray's about to reply when he feels Fraser's hands land on his shoulders, turning him slightly, and then the pressure of lips against his neck. His moan is interrupted by Kowalski's fingers pressing against his lips, and then in, running across Ray's tongue, and he can taste it there, taste what Fraser's licking off him, sweet pink sugar and salty sweat, and he wraps his lips around Kowalski's fingers and sucks hard.

He can hear Kowalski's breath catch, sees his tongue dart out to lick his lips, and then he's lifting Ray's hand to his mouth, sucking in his fingers one by one, cleaning them, turning them back to their natural color, and Ray lets his head fall forward as Fraser's lips caress the back of his neck. He watches the water running off of him in pink swirls and circling the drain.

Then Kowalski is tugging him forward and Fraser has lost the towel and is climbing into the tub behind him, hands wrapping around Ray's hips and mouth hard at work making its way up Ray's neck to where his hair begins, tasting each square inch of him. Kowalski drops to his knees, and Ray manages to catch his breath enough to say "there's no cotton candy down there," before Kowalski takes him into his mouth and he forgets how to form words altogether.

He leans his head back on Fraser's shoulder and Fraser amuses himself by sucking on Ray's earlobe and pressing his tongue to that spot just behind his ear that always drives him completely up the wall. Fraser's the one setting the pace, his hands pushing Ray's hips forward into Kowalski's mouth in a steady rhythm that's just this side of too much. Ray's got one hand wrapped into Kowalski's hair and the other reaching behind him, digging into Fraser's thigh, and maybe he's hurting them, but neither is complaining, and he doesn't think he could let go even if he wanted to.

He doesn't look down, but he can feel Kowalski's hand brushing against his leg as he jerks himself off, and damn if that doesn't get him hotter than anything, and he's breaking out of Fraser's rhythm, pushing himself into Kowalski's mouth. He feels Kowalski come a second before he does, feels him cry out around him. He comes down Kowalski's throat, sagging back against Fraser, and Fraser's arms are steady around his waist, holding him up, his lips pressing against Ray's throat, whispering his name, Kowalski's name, the same name over and over against his skin.

He doesn't know how long they stay like that, Fraser leaning on the wall, him leaning on Fraser, and Kowalski at his feet, resting his forehead against Ray's thigh, but the water's getting cold by the time they climb out of the tub and make their way into the bedroom to collapse onto the bed.

Fraser inspects Ray before he lets him lay down, and Ray figures that must be another one of the rules, a new one: the _don't let one of your partners into bed if he's got cotton candy all over him_ rule. "He's fine, Frase, we cleaned him up" Kowalski tells him from the bed, and Ray guesses that he must have passed inspection, because Fraser lets him climb in between them and fall into an exhausted sleep with his arm draped across Fraser's chest and Kowalski's face buried in his shoulder.


End file.
